Bonds left Unbroken
by Miss Cellanie
Summary: *SEQUEL to Sheltered Heart!* Usagi and the gang are back! But oh my goddess, they have kids!!! What will happen when someone's after their children? Will they be able to protect their loved ones?


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon but I do own Naora, Tsuya, Kiyoko, Megumi, Taiyou, Shizue, Kai, Keiko, all of the characters' clothing, symbols, attacks, attack names, and etc.

Ch. 1- Friends' Rendezvous

Usagi grinned at the sight of her husband, Heero, trying to calm down their rambunctious twins, Kai and Keiko. He gave her a pleading look and with a sigh, she helped him put on the twins' outfits. Today, their closest friends and family were coming and they were preparing to go to the airport to greet them.

~ It's been so long... I miss them so much!~ thought Usagi excitedly.

After a few minutes, the couple finally got the cute outfits onto their children and headed off to the airport in a white beemer. They finally got there with little trouble and quickly went to the gate that their friends were supposed to come through.

Usagi jumped over the crowds, trying to see familiar faces. Then, she spotted a well-known braid and pummeled through the crowds to see Tsuya and Duo with their one-year-old boy, Joji of the coffee brown hair, like Tsuya, and the violet eyes from Duo.

She ran up to them and embraced them tightly, Heero trailing behind her with the twins and a slight smile on his face. Usagi looked at the trio happily. Duo's braid was still intact but a little longer, along with his mischievous grin. Tsuya's coffee brown hair trailed down to her shoulder blades, still curled and wavy.

"Duo! Tsuya! How have you tw- I mean three been?" Usagi asked happily.

"Great! Tired, but great! The jet took forever to get here... I'm just happy we had our private flight because I don't think I could stand being embarrassed over Duo's unbelievably loud snoring and Joji's constant wailing." Tsuya said as she glanced at Joji who was playing with Usagi's long blonde hair.

Duo pouted unhappily.

"I don't snore!" he said.

"Sure dear, you say that even after I played you a recorded tape of you snoring!" Tsuya said with a smirk.

Usagi giggled that although her friends had gotten older, they were still the fun-loving people they were like last time. Then, she almost screamed when someone grabbed her shoulders from behind.

"Geez Usagi, is this how you greet family?" said a feminine voice.

Usagi turned around and squealed in happiness as she hugged her sister, Naora. Behind Naora was Wu Fei who somehow lost that arrogant look that he always had on his face and instead has a happy grin on his face as he played with his baby girl, Izumi, in his arms.

Duo then saw his two friends and bounded towards them.

"Hey Wu-man! How yah been?" he said happily as he put a arm around Wu Fei's shoulder.

Wu Fei then looked at him with a glare, though not as harsh as before, and said,

"Maxwell! My name is not Wu-man! It's Wu Fei!"

Duo then shrugged and replied,

"Sorry, Wu-man!"

He quickly jumped away before Wu Fei could take a swing at him and went to Heero.

"Hee-man! Haven't seen yah in the longest time!" he said with a grin.

"It's only been a year. Here, hold Kai and Kei for a second." Heero said as he handed the twins to Duo and walked over to tell Usagi of the four people that he saw on the other side of the gate.

She quickly jumped with glee and ran over to the four, bowling them over with her hugs.

"Usagi, I see you haven't changed a bit!" Megumi said with a giggle.

Usagi pouted and giggled as she saw the toddlers look with amazement at her.

"Hey come on! I'm just excited to see all of you again!" she said as she cooed at Megumi's child, Tokiko, and grinned as the baby gurgled in response. 

She then looked at her friends and noticed they all looked about the same, the girls with longer hair than before except Kiyoko's round stomach that held her 3-month child and the guys more muscular and happy, especially the usually stoic Trowa who had a slight grin on his face as he played with his son, Natsuo.

"Everyone else is over there!" Usagi said as she pointed to the other group, "Let's go!"

She guided the four adults and kids to the others and grinned as she watched them meet each other again with hugs, greetings and etc. She stood by Heero's side and they both welcomed everyone. Usagi looked at her friends and grinned at the changes that occurred in one year.

Naora and Wu Fei had a baby girl named Izumi and while Naora remained a happy, loving person, Wu Fei became a woman non-hater and usually had a more relaxed look on his face, except of course, when Duo irritated him to no end.

Kiyoko and Trowa had Natsuo... so far. Right now, Kiyoko was pregnant with another child that was 3 months old. Trowa hadn't lost the perfect impassive facial expression but he used it only when it was needed now.

Megumi and Quatre had a baby girl, Tokiko, who was 11 months old. They had remained the same, sweet and honest people as their angelic child grew up the same way.

Tsuya and Duo were still hyper and mischievous as always but they seemed to be a teeny tiny bit more calm with their boy, Joji. It seemed as though their energy was transferred to the happy bundle of joy.

"Now, let's go back to our place!" said Usagi happily.

The others nodded and the large group headed back to Censhind Palace in one limo... with, of course, two limos full of luggage behind them...

Like it? or no? well, if yah do or don't please tell me so i could know if i should continue it! okay! Ja Ne!


End file.
